Haunted Gabriella
by kesbrier
Summary: Gabriella's life is a Deja vu.This is September 2010.Bella got killed by Victoria in Eclipse.Breaking Dawn never happened.Only the Cullens,Quileuetes,Phil,Charlie,Renee and Forks High School know Bella died. Victoria,James and Laurent never died OC character gets paired up with a certain someone in the series wait and see...SM owns recognizable characters sadly. M to be safe.


Haunted Gabriella

Chapter 1-The Beginning

I'm Gabriella, I am 16 and I live in Phoenix, Arizona with my mom and my stepdad, Lanae and Philip. I guess I used the wrong tense, I don't _live _in Phoenix, I _live__**d **_in Phoenix. I just recently got a call from my dad, Charles who lives in Seattle, Washington. He found a place with an extra bedroom in a neighboring town called Forks and wanted me to go live with him. My dad is the head doctor at the University of Washington Medical Center and was going to transfer to Forks hospital once he moved.

I know this sounds weird to you…if you read Twilight. Only because of how this sounds so much like Isabella Swan's life. Truth is, though, I have been vacationing in the Forks area since preschool and there is no Cullen family, no Isabella Swan, no Charlie Swan and definitely no Quileute wolf pack. I know what you're thinking: **_I am Bella._** But I am not, she is a weakling and I am self-sufficient, not clumsy and I am not a weak personality.

Anyways, I was having troubles not squealing as I packed. I could hardly wait to get there, dad had gotten me a red 1991 Toyota truck. For free! Another plus was that I got to see my friend who lives down in La Push whose name was Blake Brown. Luckily my plane was tomorrow morning.

The next morning, after my morning run, where I bonded with Muse, Paramore and some non-verbal music courtesy of my iPod, I called Blake to tell him I was heading to the Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport as we spoke. He said he would call dad for me. I swear I was in love with Blake, if this wasn't love what else could it be? When we got to the Airport, mom hugged me and told me a thousand times that I could always come out to Jacksonville with her and Philip, a basketball player, if I ever got homesick. I doubt that would happen.

So why am I moving? My doctor said it would be best for me. You see, I haven't been my best lately. According to my mom, I've been seeing and hearing things that aren't there, having the weirdest and scariest dreams as well as acting completely out of character at times. I have also noticed gaps in my memory. My doctor is hoping the move will fix everything.

I couldn't tell you anything about the flight as I slept through it like I always do. I woke up to the flight attendant tapping my shoulder to tell me we landed. It was late August so it wasn't too cold, even in Forks, thank God as I forgot to buy clothes for colder weather before I left. My dad was waiting for me once I got off the plane. I had a very odd feeling about living here. Like things were only going to get worse instead of better.

My dad told me he had to get back to work and needed help grocery shopping, I said I would do it. He handed me some money and the list, dropped me off at the store and told me where to find the spare key once I got home.

It didn't take too long to shop as it was a very small store. It was also very cheap compared to home. No, not home _anymore, _Phoenix. I paid for the groceries and started the long walk home. About halfway home, I started seeing things again. Every few minutes, I would see movement but when I turned in that direction, there was no sign that anything was ever there. It didn't creep me out as I was used to this and, for the first time, it wasn't happening on an unlit deserted street after dark.

I ran home quite quickly after that. As soon as I got in the door and put the groceries away, I went upstairs to make a few calls. I left a message on mom's cell telling her that I made it here safely and then I called Blake and told him about what happened. He said he couldn't chat long but told me to stay inside and keep the windows and doors locked.

Naturally, I didn't listen and decided to take a book and a blanket and go lay in the backyard and read until it was time to start supper. I had only read one chapter when I heard and felt movement behind me but, after all I've been through lately, I passed it off as nothing and kept reading. I only got another twelve pages read after that before I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

I set down the book and looked up. I couldn't make out much of the person's appearance as, surprisingly a lot of time had passed and it had got surprisingly dark out. All I could tell was that it was someone of the male gender and they were about 5'10" and very pale.

"Excuse me miss, have we met before, you're Isabella…aren't you?" he said.

I screamed as I pushed myself off the ground and attempted to bolt inside the back door. Unfortunately, I didn't make it that far as he grabbed me by my arm.

"Miss, you never answered me, I said are you Isabella?" He repeated himself.

Obviously he wasn't letting me go inside until I answered.

"No, I don't even know an Isabella, I'm Gabriella though." I responded trying to be helpful and polite.

"OK 'Gabriella' how long have you lived here because a girl named Isabella who looked almost identical to you used to live here." He said.

"Basta con questo! Ne ho abbastanza di giocare umana!" He shouted angrily before I could speak.

He told me he had enough tonight and would be back another day when I least expected and, when I opened my eyes from blinking, he was gone.

What a weird night, I went inside and started supper. Dad was going to be home soon so the only thing I had time left to make was some bacon, some eggs and a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches.

**_Author's Notes: I don't know if that car actually exists but just pretend it does. Also comment if you think you know who the guy is… NO USING THE INTERNET TO CHEAT! 10 comments before I post next chapter._**


End file.
